Save Him Teaser
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: If you forgive a person enough, you belong to them, and they to you, whether either person likes it or not – squatter’s rights to the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Okay....so I know I basically disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, that's what work and school will do for you. But anyways...I've had this story sitting on my computer for a few months now and I figured I should probably post it before I completely forget about it. This is just a Teaser for the fic, which will be relatively short. It's already written and I plan to post it in 3 or 4 parts. Part one will either be up this weekend, or next Monday, and I'll be updating once a week, so the last part will probably be posted around Christmas. Once I post the actual story I'll be moving this to a higher rating...most likely an M. Hope you all like the teaser...let me know what you think...and as always constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the repeated sound of the metal fork hitting the side of the crystal champagne flute slowly silenced the crowd that had gathered within the gallery. They all turned their attention to the woman standing on a chair in the center of the room, her smile brightening as she stepped back down to the floor and locked eyes with the woman of the hour. "Five years ago, this girl I know, she got tired of watching her best friend be famous, and she decided that she wanted everybody to fuss over her instead…selfish right." She winked at the girl across the room before finally breaking eye contract and looking around the entire crowd. "So being the great friend that I am, I spent weeks helping her look for the perfect location, and because I love her so much, I didn't complain…"

"Not until after the first week" She stuck her tongue out at her friend, they're playful banter always welcomed.

He pulls her just a little closer to him as he presses his lips against her temple. Her eyes instinctively flutter closed as she wraps her hand tighter around his, a wordless exchange of their love for each other. Her thumb runs slowly over the wedding band on his finger and she smiles as she recalls their promise of forever. She turns in his arms and barley has enough time to glance up before his lips are pressed against hers. Her hand lies against his chest and her body molds to his and she has to remind herself that they're not in the privacy of their bedroom; there's too much risk in deepening the kiss, so she reluctantly pulls away, a smile ghosting across her lips at the feel of his racing heart under her fingertips.

"I think Ryan's worn himself out" he glances at his son whose no longer playing cards, but instead resting in his uncle's lap. It has become second nature for both of them to switch between the roles of a love struck couple to that of parents, each transition always welcomed with open arms.

"We probably should get him home…" her head falls to his shoulder as she speaks, a signal that would be mixed to anyone else, but that's perfectly clear to him. Over a decade together has taught him everything there is to know about her, each detail making her more perfect in his eyes. Her head stays glued to his shoulder as he nudges her gently into place at his side, it's exactly where she belongs, where she's comfortable, and where she'll always remain whether she's physically there or not.

Their steps are in sync as they make their way across the room to get Ryan. He disentangles himself from her and his eyes follow her as she maneuvers her way through a few people, stopping when she finally finds her friends.

"You guys are still doing okay…" The hesitation in the woman's words is evident. She didn't want to put a damper on the happy night, but she also couldn't help worrying about them.

"We're doing fine. Don't get me wrong, it's hard sometimes, all of this just kind of came out of left field, but we're dealing with it." Not even she knew the full story behind what had transpired, but she didn't push him on the matter. He would tell her when he was ready…he always did.

"You guys will get through this." Her friend's words were laced with conviction, simply because if they couldn't make it, then what chance did the rest of them stand. The couple meets at the door, throwing smiles and waves over their shoulders before slipping out into the night.

He drives his family through the nearly deserted streets of Tree Hill, and as always he marvels at how little their hometown has changed over the years. His heart flutters lightly when her fingers intertwine with his on the knob of the gear shift, and he's surrounded by a calm that only she can bring to him as they pull into their driveway. It's nothing short of routine for him to hand his wife the car keys before moving to unstrap Ryan from his booster seat while she walks ahead to unlock the front door. She turns down the bed while her changes him into pajamas, the two parents moving quietly and comfortably around each other as if they've done this a hundred times, simply because they have. They each kiss him goodnight before creeping out of his room, closing the door behind them.

She opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle for herself while he reaches his hand past her to grab a beer, ignoring the look she flashes in his direction. "Just one" he whispers before pressing his lips to hers. Her body immediately warms under his touch, but he pulls away a moment later and the cold air from the refrigerator circles her bare legs once again. She closes the door and turns to let her back hit the stainless steel, her hands clasped behind her as she finds his gaze. He knows he should have grabbed for a water like his wife had, but as he brings the chilled bottle to his lips, just the smell is enough trap him and remind of an intoxicated high that only his wife can compete with; the liquid that's racing down his throat never fails to warm him and make his head swim, make him forget in a way that only his wife can outdo. What he doesn't know is what it is that keeps pulling him to indulge in the bottle instead of her. Shame hits him hard, weighs down on him, ready and waiting for the right moment to cripple him, just as it does almost every other night, and he breaks eye contact with his wife because he knows that he brings her down with him every time. And instead of breaking free from him the way he wishes she would, she always wraps herself around him when the sun rises; each morning she finds his eyes, and her own relay a devotion that he doesn't deserve anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to let you guys know that the first part of the story has been posted and is now rated T.


End file.
